Viper Love
by canadian-lover
Summary: Shawn Michael's sister has just joined the Raw roster. But what happens when she falls in love with the viper? Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am really excited about this story so I decided to post it early! :) **_Italic text are thoughts._

**Enjoy! :)**_  
_

* * *

Shawn Michaels was waiting at the airport for his little sister, Jessica. She was just hired as a new diva for Raw. Shawn was extremely happy his baby sister was going to be joining him on the road! Jessica was only 29 years old, a huge age difference between her and Shawn, but they were still close, even if they were 15 years apart.

Jessica was pulling her bags when she saw her big brother. "SHAWN!" She yelled, she even got used to calling him Shawn. She ran towards her big brother with her arms open wide.

"Jess!" Shawn hugged her back. "I'm so glad we're gonna be traveling together!" He smiled and took a bag from her to carry. "Didn't anybody tell you to pack light?" He chuckled.

"Ha ha!" Jessica said sarcastically. "I just wanted to look nice for everyone! It'll be my first impression."

"But you already know half of them!" Shawn said, opening the trunk of his rental car.

"And the other half I don't!" Jessica went and sat in the passenger seat. "So where are we headed?"

"We're just going to drop your stuff off at the hotel and then head to the arena."

Shawn and Jessica quickly drove to the hotel they were staying at. Jessica was in a room by herself, while Shawn was staying with Hunter. Jess spent a few minutes freshening up and then they were off to the arena.

Once they got to the arena, Shawn dragged Jessica to the men's locker room. He wanted to introduce everybody to Raw's newest diva.

Shawn entered with Jess by his side. "Guys, this is my sister, Jessica! She's new, so be nice!"

"Hey everyone!" Jessica said with a smile.

"Hey." The men in the locker room said. Hunter, Edge, and Jericho were sitting there. Shawn left for a second, followed by the rest of the guys in the locker room.

Jessica stood there for a second, alone, in the men's locker room. _Oh God, what do I do know? Where should I go, I just can't stand here!_ All of a sudden, a tall muscular man came out from the showers, with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was none other than the viper, Randy Orton. Randy gave her a confused look, followed by a smile.

"Oh, I..um..I was just.." Jessica stuttered. She was distracted by Randy's body.

"It's okay," Randy said, "you don't need a reason to be in here. I'm fine with it." He said smirking.

"I should, uh, I should go." Jessica said, heading towards the door.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." Randy called out.

"It's Jessica, Jessica Hickenbottom." She left the men's locker room.

_Hickenbottom? Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh my God! Shawn's sister! _Randy thought to himself. She was absolutely beautiful.

Jessica made her way to the diva's locker room where she met Maryse, Alicia, Eve, Jillian, Gail, and the Bella Twins. There was a knock on the door, it was Shawn.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm gonna steal Jessica." Shawn said.

Jessica left and followed Shawn down the hallway. They went into a room, where other divas and superstars were chilling, watching T.V.

"You can watch the show from here!" Shawn said. "I've gotta go get ready for my match."

"Good luck!" Jessica said as she got comfy on the couch.

There weren't many superstars in the room, but they were all superstars who Jessica hadn't met yet, so she wasn't really chatty. Randy's match was on and Jess's eyes lid up. She would never admit it to Shawn, but Randy was one of her favorite wrestlers. Quickly, Randy picked up the victory against John. Jessica got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Get me one too." A voice from behind said.

She grabbed an extra bottle and turn around to see Randy, again. She handed the sweaty man his drink and sat back down. Randy sat down next to her and took a sip.

_The legend killer, the viper, Randy Orton is sitting next to me..to me! Just keep it cool, Jess! He is a normal person, just like you. _

_

* * *

_**What do you guys think so far? Review! :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is following this! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Randy asked.

"Uh, yeah sure!" Jessica exclaimed. _Keep it cool!_

Randy stretched his arm so it layed on top of the couch, and right behind Jess.

_Okay, freak out time! _Jess thought to herself. She didn't want to make a bad impression on Randy, but he was giving her so many butterflies.

"So, are you enjoying the show?" Randy asked, taking another sip of his water.

"Yeah, you were great! I mean…the show is great." _I can NOT believe I just said that._

Randy let out a chuckle. "I'm glad you like it. Will your first match be next week?"

"Yeah, against Alicia Fox. I'm really excited!"

"It's a thrill out there." Randy got up. "I've gotta go gather my stuff up, I'll be back."

Jessica let out a sigh. _Wow._ Randy was so intimidating to her. She couldn't get over his body and couldn't help, but get lost in his eyes.

The show quickly came to an end and Shawn came backstage.

"How'd you like it, Jess?" Shawn asked his baby sister.

"It was great! You did amazing out there!" Jess let out a smile.

"A couple of us are gonna hit the bar, you in?"

Jessica let out a yawn, "I'm kinda tired. I'll just catch a taxi to the hotel."

Shawn said bye to his sister and headed to the men's locker room. He let all the guys know he was going, but not Jessica.

"Randy, are you coming?" Edge asked as he tied his shoes.

"Uh.." Randy paused. He wanted to spend more time getting to know Jessica. "I'll pass."

"You sure man?" Jericho asked. "You're newly single and I'm sure a lot of girls will be after you."

Randy laughed. Three months ago Samantha and he got a divorce. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll catch you guys later."

The men and Randy left in different directions. Randy headed up to Shawn's room and knocked on the door, thinking Jess was staying there.

The door opened, and it was Jess!

"Oh, hey!" She said, opening the door wider so he could walk in.

"Hey. You're staying here?" Randy asked as he walked inside.

"No, the room next door. I just forgot something in here."

Randy walked out, followed by Jess. She opened the door to her room and before the door could shut, Randy slipped in.

"Mind if I stay for a bit?" Randy asked, laying down on her bed.

"Uh…sure, I mean of course you can!" Jessica grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna change."

A few minutes passed and Randy was quickly falling asleep on her bed. She returned in short shorts and a tank top. To her surprise, she found the viper snoozing away.

"Randy?" she whispered. She heard a grunt in response, followed by a yawn. _What do I do? Should I kick him out? But he looks so peaceful. Aw!_

"Randy, do you wanna stay here?" She got another grunt back in response. She quickly got under the blanket and slept side by side by the VIPER! _Just keep it cool. You guys are just sleeping next to each other._

The next day Jessica woke up at seven, alone. _Where did he go?_ She was a bit disappointed she didn't get to wake up next to him, but she just met him! She found a note on the T.V.

"Morning Jess. I slipped out a little early. Hope you had a good sleep. We should hang out another time. –Randy."

She placed the note against her heart. Was she really falling for the viper?

Meanwhile, Randy was getting dressed in his own room. He was staying with his best friend, Edge, or as he called him, Adam.

"So, where were you last night? I came home to an empty room." Adam asked buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, I was just with..Jess." Randy stated.

"Woah, dude, Shawn's little sister? You're kidding me. I mean, okay, if you were going to, that's your business, but you just met her!"

"What? Adam! We didn't sleep together. I just fell asleep there. She's more than just a one night stand to me. Even if we did just met, there's something special about her." Randy said looking out the window. He let out a sigh.

* * *

**Well. How was it? Review please! Now, I am going away this weekend so no story! :( I will be back Monday afternoon, so expect a story Monday night. Thanks for all those who reviewed again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! Sorry for not being able to post another story. :( Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and following! Much appreciated**

**

* * *

**

Jessica was finishing getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. _Randy?_ She quickly finished getting ready and ran to the door.

"Hey sis, wanna go eat breakfast with me and Hunter?" Shawn asked.

Jess was a little disappointed it wasn't Randy. "Absolutely." She walked out her room and went into the elevator with Shawn and Hunter. Randy was also walking down to get some food. Jess let out a faint smile, trying not to seem so eager to see Randy.

"Hey Orton." Shawn said, "have you met my sister? Jess."

"Oh, yeah, we've met." Randy said smiling.

The elevator ride down was silent for the rest of the way. Hunter stepped out the elevator first, followed by Shawn. Jess and Randy were walking side by side.

Randy leaned in and whispered to Jessica. "Hey, can we talk privately?"

Jess was in shock. She was wondering what it was about, but she agreed to meet him in her room in an hour or so. She sat with her brother and Hunter, while Randy was eating with Maryse and Ted. After finishing her second egg, Jess went up to her room. Randy quickly finished eating so he could meet her up stairs.

A few minutes after reaching her room, Jess heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, come on in." Jess said, opening the door wide for Randy to come in.

"So, about last night..I…" Randy started to say, while sitting down on her bed.

"Randy, I…" Jess didn't want to admit what she was really feeling.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." He let out a laugh. "I guess I was more tired then I thought."

Jess giggled. "I hope you slept well." Randy walked got up and walked closer to Jess.

"One of the best sleeps I had in a while." He placed his arms around Jess, with his hands on her hips. As soon as things were getting warm, someone knocked at the door. Jess quickly ran to see who it was and it was none other than her protective brother Shawn.

"Hide!" Jess said pushing Randy into her closet and shutting the door.

Jess ran back and opened the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, not much. I just wanted to check to see if you were okay. You were kinda quite at breakfast and ran off." Shawn said, concerned for his sister.

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm actually gonna go swimming."

"Well have fun." Shawn said as he was walking towards his room. Jessica shut the door behind him and Randy soon came out of the closet.

"Okay, first of all," Randy started, "I haven't been pushed into a closet since I was in high school."

Jess laughed. "Sorry, I don't want Shawn to think anything is going on between us."

Randy stepped closer. "Is something going to be happening?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

Jess stood there, speechless for a second. "We should..take things slow." She looked up at Randy.

"I agree." He smiled. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Maybe go swimming." Jess laughed.

Randy walked out of Jess's room, just as Hunter walked out of his. Hunter was a bit curious as to what was going on between the two. Edge walked up to Randy and Hunter hid, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Gettin' some?" Edge joked around.

Randy gave him a little shove. "You already know." He laughed, joking around. "We're going swimming today."

Randy and Edge continued their conversation as they walked to their room. Hunter walked back into his. _Randy and Jess? Does Shawn know? Should I tell him?_ Hunter didn't know what to do.

Shawn watched as Hunter backed into the room.

"You alright there, pal?" Shawn asked.

Hunter jumped. He didn't know Shawn was there. "You scared me man," Hunter stated, "I'm uh, fine. Gonna head to the gym, you in?"

"Sure."

The two best friends got ready to the gym and headed off. Before leaving Shawn sent Jess a text message, stating where he was going. Later on, Randy walked up to Jess's room and knocked.

"Hey!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Randy's jaw dropped. Jess was absolutely beautiful. She was fit, had long, gorgeous blonde hair, and was wearing a pink ruffle bathing suit. "You look great." Randy said, smiling.

Jess blushed a little. "Thanks."

The two walked down the hallway, catching the eyes of a few other WWE superstars. Many of them whispered to one and another about what they thought was a couple. Each of them thought the same thing, though. _Should I tell Shawn?_

_

* * *

_

**So this chapter is alright, I hope you like it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all the reviews and follows. Thank you guys so much!

* * *

**

Jessica and Randy walked up to the pool. Jess dipped her toe in the water.

"Oh! That's so cold!" Jess said, pulling her toe back.

"Nothing's too cold for the viper!" Randy said and jumped into the icy cold water. Jess's eyes grew wide; she knew he couldn't stay in there for too long. A few seconds later Randy's head popped up to the surface with a smirk on his face. "Told you." Jess laughed. She sat on the edge of the pool, with her feet splashing in the water. Randy swam over on his back.

Jess smiled. _He's, like, perfect._ "So what do you have planned today?" She asked.

"Gym, then going out to eat with Ted and Maryse. You wanna do with?" Randy asked.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great, because I didn't want to be the third wheel." Randy swam under water. When he came up, he saw Jess had gotten into the hot tub. He joined her.

"So." Jess started to say. She wanted to know what happened with Randy and Samantha, but didn't want to seem nosy.

"So?" Randy responded with a smile.

"Uh. What happened between you and Samantha..I mean, if you don't mind telling me."

"Nah, I'll tell you. Me and Sam….we fell hard for each other, fast. We got married, she had Alanna. Then I was always on the road, she didn't like it. We just grew apart." Randy said; he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Jess stated.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just super happy that next week we'll be in St. Louis and I can be with Alanna. She's my life."

Jess smiled. They soon left the hot tub and went their separate ways.

_Wow, he's amazing._ Jess's thoughts were soon interrupted when she was faced with Hunter.

"Oh my God, You scared me!" Jess jumped and then opened her door.

"Jessica. I overheard what Randy said, I think you need to be careful.." Hunter started, but was interrupted.

"Hunter! Please, please don't tell Shawn. I don't want him to get worried over nothing. Me and Randy are just doing things slow, okay?"

"I…I dunno if I can't tell him. I mean…" He was interrupted again.

"Please! I'm begging you."

"Alright, just be careful." He said was he walked out.

Randy just got out the shower at his hotel room, when Adam and Chris walked in. Adam had told Jericho all about Randy's new girl.

"Dude, Jess? Really?" Chris asked, turning on the T.V.

Randy laughed. "She's amazing."

"Everyone is talking about it. Apparently you two went on a swimming date. Hmmm…." Edge said with a smirk.

"We're going out tonight…with Ted and Maryse."

Jess was taking a nap in her room, when she heard a knock at the door. _Man, I guess people just love me_, she joked around, getting up to open the door.

"JESS!" Shawn yelled with excitement.

"Shawn!" Jess exclaimed back. "What's up?"

"I have some good news and bad news."

"What is it, Shawn?" Jess asked, concerned.

"The good news is, your match is in a few days and we must practice! The bad news is Cheyenne's (Shawn's daughter) surgery has been moved up and I'll have to leave to go back home right after your match. Will you be okay?"

"Yes! I'm 29. I can take care of myself." She smiled.

~jumping ahead to the dinner~

Maryse walked into Ted's room, where he and Randy were getting dressed. Maryse was wearing a simple black dress with red heels. Ted was wearing a white tee with jeans. Randy was also wearing jeans, but with a black shirt. They finished getting ready. Randy headed to Jess's room to get her, while Ted and Maryse got the car.

Randy knocked on the door and Jess quickly opened the door. She was wearing a light pink dress with white sandals. Randy was amazed. _She never looks bad._

"Hey, you look great!" Randy said, taking her arm and twirling her around.

"Thanks." She smiled and they walked to the car.

~end of dinner~

Maryse took a final sip of her latte. "Well, Me and Maryse are gonna head up to her room." Ted said.

"I'll see you guys later." Randy responded back, as they got up.

"Bye." Jess said. Once Maryse and Ted had left it was just Jess and Randy.

"Maybe…maybe we should go back to your room." Randy suggested, touching Jess's thigh.

Jess bit her lip and looked into Randy's blue eyes. "Sure."

Randy sped to the hotel. Once they got into Jess's room, Randy locked the door. He had only one look in his eyes…**sex.**

Randy grabbed Jess and started to kiss her. He soon threw her onto the bed and started to take her dress off….

~okay, we all know what's happening, so let's not get into details. XD~

Randy rolled off of Jess. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Wow….that….was…" Jess started to say, panting.

"Amazing." Randy completed her sentence. They both turned to each other and he kissed her forehead.

Randy drifted off to sleep, with his arm around Jessica's body. Jess was still up; she was too occupied by her thoughts. _I just had sex with RANDY ORTON. THE LEGEND KILLER. THE VIPER. Oh my God. I have to tell Shawn something is going on. What will he even say?

* * *

_

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks for all the love. 3

* * *

**

The next day Randy woke up to a sleeping Jessica. He kissed her forehead, which made her wake up. She mumbled something in response.

"Shh, I'm sorry I woke you. I'm gonna take a shower at my place. I'll see you later, alright?" Randy said, putting his clothes on. Jess mumbled something again and drifted off to sleep. Once Randy left, somebody called for him. He turned around to see Hunter.

"Yeah, Hunter? What's up?" Randy said.

"Really man? Shawn's sister?" Hunter asked, shaking his head. Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Just be careful, alright? You don't wanna leave her broken hearted and go crying to her brother."

"Does Shawn know?" Randy questioned.

"No, and nobody's gonna tell him, except Jessica."

Randy shook his head and continued walking to his room. He quietly opened the door and Adam woke up.

"So, did you get some or what?" Adam said, getting out of bed.

Randy let out a huge smile, "Yup."

Jessica woke up an hour later. Tonight was her first match on Raw. She was nervous, anxious, but mostly excited. She quickly got dress and ate breakfast. She went up to drag Shawn to the gym. She wanted to learn some more moves. They soon headed off to the gym.

~A few hours later~

"And then you begin to stomp your feat." Shawn said, stomping. "And then BAM! Sweet chin music!"

"Okay, let me try it." Jess said. She started pounding her tiny feet on the mat.

"Oh! She's tuning up the band!" Shawn yelled, joking around.

Jess soon gave her big brother the sweet chin music. "Nice one!" Shawn said. "I'm gonna go shower, but we'll meet up before your big match."

Jessica went to the side of the mat, where she placed her cell phone. She received a text message from Randy. "_Nice kick! ;-)" _Jess looked around until she saw Randy. She smiled and walked back to the diva's locker room.

"I saw that." John Cena said, coming up from behind Randy.

"Saw what?"

"You and Jess. Are you guys a thing now?"

Randy looked down and licked his lips. "Soon."

~A few minutes before Jess's match.~

Jess was stretching, when Randy walked in. He was already dressed to fight, wearing his black tights. Jessica couldn't help, but stare. Randy smiled at Jess's attire. She was wearing a short top and bottom with hearts all over them for the heart break kid.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

Jess stopped stretching. "Yup."

Randy could tell she was a bit worried. "You'll do great." He said, hugging her. They hugged for a few seconds before letting go. Neither one of them actually wanted to let go.

Randy left when Shawn was coming in.

"Randy." Shawn said, as he approached Jessica. "Why was he here?"

"Oh , um.." Jess started. Now is not the right time to tell him. "Just wishing me luck."

Shawn smiled. He was so glad that people were liking his sister…not the way he thought though. "Good luck, sis." Kissing her head.

~match~

"Oh my God! Jessica Michaels just did a sweet chin music to Alicia Fox." Michael Cole screamed. Jess went for the pin. 1…..2…..3. "It's over!"

Jess jumped up in joy as she just won her first match! She ran to the back to see her brother's arms wide open for a hug. After Shawn complimented her about her amazing match, he quickly got his things and was about to get on a taxi to go to the airport, but he forgot something.

"Jessica! I completely forgot to book you a room in St. Louis!" Shawn said, freaking out.

"Don't worry! I'll figure something out. Go before you miss your flight!" Shawn nodded and ran off to his taxi.

Randy came from behind Jess and wrapped his arms around her.

"You did great out there, babe." He kissed her on the cheek.

Jess smiled like a school girl. "Thanks."

"Listen, I like you…a lot." Randy started out, "and I want to make things more serious. I know this is kinda fast, but I'm falling for you, Jess." Randy looked down at her.

Jess stared up at his icy blue eyes and kissed him. "Of course! And Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you in St. Louis? I don't have anywhere else to stay."

Randy smiled. "Of course."

All the Raw superstars packed their belongings up and were headed off to St. Louis!

* * *

**When will Jess tell Shawn? Next chapter will be good. Promise. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who keeps reviewing and subscribing. I really love it.

* * *

**

Jess was one of the first superstars to get on the plane. She chose a window seat, and soon Eve sat next to her. Jessica rolled her eyes. It's not that she didn't like Eve, she just wanted to sit next to Randy. Randy soon got on the plane and sat a few rows in front of her. He smiled and gave a little wave.

Jess was dozing off to sleep, but Eve began talking to her. "Hey Jessica! Saw your match yesterday, it was great." Eve smiled.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"So I heard about you and Randy." Eve started. Jess's jaw dropped, she had no idea that Eve knew. She wondered who else did. "He's a great guy, just be careful. He was a rep for being a bad boy…..getting girls and dumping them."

Jess nodded her head and looked out the window. She didn't know what to think. She had just slept with Randy, was he about to dump her?

Meanwhile, Randy was talking to Adam.

"So, do you mind?" Randy asked. He just explained to Adam how Jessica was also going to be staying over at his house. Randy agreed with Adam weeks ago he could crash there too.

"No problem bro."

Randy smiled. "Thanks. She…" he paused. "She really means a lot to me."

~plane landed in St. Louis.~

Randy grabbed Jess's bag as well as his as they rent off to the taxi with Adam.

"Randy, you really don't have to carry all the bags! I can." Jess stated.

"Randy…why don't you carry my bags?" Adam joked around.

"Only for my special lady." Randy and Jess smiled, while Adam stook out his tongue.

"Gross." Adam said, while putting his bags in the back of the taxi. Randy did the same and they all sat inside. They drove off and quickly arrived at Randy's house.

Jess got out the car. "Wow, your house is….gorgeous!" She stated. Randy had a pretty big house. He had nice flowers planted all the way around.

"If you're amazed by the outside, get ready." Adam said walking inside, "The inside is better."

Randy put his arm around Jess's waist. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. They both walked inside, joining Adam and Jess's jaw dropped. It was so beautiful, like it was straight out of a magazine. Randy grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. He pointed to the first room that came on the left.

"That's where Adam will stay." Randy said. "And the one across from it is Alaana's room. She'll be staying with us." Randy had a huge smile on his face. Just by his actions, Jess knew Randy really loved her.

"And down the hall is where we'll be stay." Jessica walked into the giant room. She dropped her bags and placed them up against the wall. Randy came up from behind and started to kiss her. He soon pushed her onto the bed and things were getting serious. He got on top of her and continued to make out with her.

Time went on and Randy glanced up at the clock. "Ahh. I gotta go." Randy said.

"Where?" Jess didn't want the kissing to stop.

"I gotta get Alaana from Sam. I was suppose to pick her up at 2 and its 3:30." As soon as Randy finished, the door bell rang.

"DOOR!" Adam screamed from downstairs, watching T.V.

"That must be her." Randy said, getting up and putting his shirt back on. "You…uh, stay here." Randy said to Jess. He thought it was too early to introduce him to his ex.

Randy went down and opened the door. "Hey Samantha. Hey Alaana. How's daddy's princess?" Randy said smiling. He grabbed his daughter and hugged her. He then hugged Sam. Even though they had gotten through a divorce, they are still close; partially because of their daughter.

"How have you been?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen. She was so comfortable at his house. She was going to make some tea, like she usually did. She stumbled across at tall, blonde headed Canadian with his feet all stretched out in the living room. "Hey Adam!"

"Hey." He responded back.

Randy followed Sam into the kitchen. "I've been really good, actually."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, grabbing two cups from the drawer. "Any reason why?"

Randy smiled. "No reason."

Sam and Randy talked for a while, at least it felt that way to Jess.

Randy eventually came up to Jess.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem." Jess said. "You and Samantha are still cool?"

"Yeah." Randy didn't really want to talk about it, so he steered the conversation into a different direction. "Hey! You wanna see Alaana? She's sleeping right now, but you can peak in."

Jess smiled and nodded her head. The couple walked over to her room and slowly opened the door. Jess and Randy walked up to the crib and they looked down. Alaana was so adorable, just like her father. She had Randy's ears. Jessica looked up to see Randy's face. He had a big smile on his face.

"She's my whole life." Randy said.

* * *

**I will have more with Sam in my next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized I spelt Alanna's name wrong. Two n's, not a's. haha.

* * *

**

Randy was in the kitchen preparing dinner alongside Adam. Jessica was upstairs, calling her brother.

"I'm so glad to hear that everything was okay!" Jessica said, sitting on Randy's bed.

"Yeah…me too. Did you find a hotel to stay at?" Shawn asked.

Jess didn't want to lie to her brother, but how was she going to put the truth? "Oh, um, yeah, I found a place to stay." _Well, that isn't a lie, but it's not exactly what Shawn asked._

"Great. Well I gotta go."

"Okay. Well say hi to everyone for me! Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up.

While Jess was on the phone with Shawn, Adam and Randy were talking downstairs.

"Randy, you got it bad." Adam said, cutting up some vegetables.

Randy nodded. "There's just something about her…."

"Yeah. She's just a sexy girlllll." Edge sang to the tune of Shawn Michael's theme song. They both laughed. "Dude, is she ever going to tell him?"

"She's on the phone with him now. Maybe today?"

They continued making dinner and finished right around the same time Jessica came down. She sat at the table next to Randy. On the other side of Randy was Alanna and Adam sat across from Randy.

"So did you tell Shawn?" Randy asked putting a spoonful of food into Alanna's mouth.

"Oh. Um, not yet. Next time I see him though." Jessica said, taking a sip.

Adam gave Randy a look. A look that said there was gonna be trouble. Randy just shook his head and they continued eating dinner. They all finished and Randy went to go put Alanna to bed. Adam and Jessica were left at the table.

"So, things going well with Orton?" Adam said, finishing his drink.

"Yeah. Things are going great." Jessica said, smiling.

"How do you think your brother will react?"

Jess paused. She had no idea. "I don't know." Randy came back downstairs.

"Me and Chris are going out to a club tonight, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Randy said.

It was just Randy and Jessica now. "So what now?" Jess asked.

"Well.." Randy started, "We can watch a movie, snuggle up."

Jessica nodded her head and went upstairs to the watch the movie on Randy's T.V. in his room. She quickly jumped into bed and wrapped herself in the covers. Randy pulled out The Dark Knight and got into bed with Jess. "One of my favorite movies." He said, putting his arm around Jessica.

They watched the movie and ate popcorn, but mid way through Alanna began to cry. "I'll be back." He said as he paused the movie. A few minutes later Randy still wasn't back. Jessica decided to go to her room and see what was yup. She peaked through, making the door squeak. "Come on in." Randy said with a hand gesture.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, Alanna's favorite bear isn't here, it's at Sam's." Randy said, unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you drive over? I can stay and watch her." Jessica bit her lip. Was Randy really going to allow his girlfriend of one day to watch his child?

Randy thought for a second. He really liked Jessica, but he wasn't sure if this would be rushing things. He let out a sigh. "Alright. Could you read her a book?" Randy asked.

Jessica's face lid up. She was ecstatic that Randy trusted her that much. "No problem."

Randy ran out grabbing his leather jacket and drove off to Sam's house. Jessica went over to the bookshelf in Alanna's room and grabbed Good Night Moon. She sat down at the rocking chair near the crib and began to read.

"Once upon a time…."

Meanwhile, Randy reached Samantha's house and parked in the driveway. He ran up to the door and knocked. It was 10:30 P.M. so Sam should still be up. She opened the door in her tank top and pajama shorts. Her hair was all messy, but that's how Randy liked it. He smiled. "Hey Sam, Alanna's bear is here." Randy said, walking inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must have forgotten." Sam said, walking up the stairs followed by Randy. "Where is she?"

"She's uh…she's at home."

"With?" Samantha was curious now.

Randy knew he couldn't like to Sam about her daughter so he just told her the truth. "My…my girlfriend, Jessica."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

Randy nodded. "She's Shawn's sister."

Sam grabbed Alanna's bear and handed it to Randy. "How could you just leave Alanna with her? How long have you guys been dating? Can you really trust her with your….OUR daughter?" Sam went off.

"I trust her, I've known her for a few weeks, but we just started dating yesterday. Believe me, Alanna is in sweet hands."

"Randy! A few weeks? Are you serious?" Sam was still upset.

"Hey." Randy said, putting his hands around Sam's waist. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure Jessica is doing fine."

Sam looked up at Randy's blue eyes and then looked down at his arms, which were around her. She touched the tattoo that read "Samantha" on his arm. Randy looked down as well.

Randy let go. "So uh, yeah. Thanks for the bear."

Sam smiled, she was still in love with Randy. She never wanted to get a divorce. "Alanna's birthday party is this Friday. You're still coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Randy said leaving. "I'll talk to you later."

Sam nodded and waved goodbye as she shut the door.

Randy drove back thinking about the fire that was still alive between Samantha and him. He didn't know what to do. He liked Jessica, a lot, but Sam? She was another story. He quickly got home and went straight up to Alanna's room. Jessica was rocking in the chair, watching Alanna sleep. Randy smiled and placed the bear in Alanna's crib and kissed Jess.

"She fell asleep a little bit ago." Jessica said, returning to Randy's room.

Randy nodded. "I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna go to bed." He took off his shirt and pants and covered himself in blankets. Jessica seemed upset. Randy was okay before he left, she wondered what happened between him and Samantha. She changed into her pajamas and slept next to Randy.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. I hope you do too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**More Sam and Alanna. Yay.

* * *

**

Jessica woke up before Randy and Adam. She looked over at Randy's sweet, innocent face. She really had it bad for him, but last night made her rethink. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to make a pot of coffee. As she walked down, she noticed pictures in the hallways; pictures of Randy, Alanna, and….Samantha. She sighed. _What am I doing?_ She waited for the coffee to be finished.

"Good morning." Randy said coming up from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Morning" Jessica responded, giving a faint smile. She had no idea what was going on with her and Randy anymore.

"Ready for the house show today? The drive is kinda long though, two hours." Randy said, pouring two cups of coffee out.

"Yeah. I'm excited though!" She took a sip.

Randy smiled. "Me too. Listen, Alanna's second birthday is on Friday and there's gonna be a party at Samantha's house. I was wondering if you want to go with me?"

Jessica let out a sigh of relief. "Of course." She felt like everything was going to be okay now.

"I'm gonna go wake Adam up and check to see how Alanna is." Randy said, walking up the stairs.

Jessica nodded. She finished her coffee and went up to the master bathroom to take a shower. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She went back downstairs to find Adam eating breakfast. She joined him.

"Mornin'" Adam said and Jessica responded the same way. "How was last night?"

"It was alright. I don't know.." Jessica replied. She was so confused.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and went up to shower. Randy came down with Alanna. He sat her down and began to feed her.

"Nom nom." Randy said smiling at Alanna, putting food in her mouth. Jessica smiled.

"Thanks for last night." Randy said. "I really appreciated it."

"No problem."

Adam, Jessica, and Randy got in Randy's hummer. They were meeting the rest of the Raw superstars so they could all go on a bus together to the house show. Randy had to drop of Alanna at Sam's house though.

He knocked on her door with Alanna in his hands. "Hey!" Sam said answering the door. She was wearing a fitting, floral dress. She grabbed Alanna and hugged her and Randy.

"Hey. I should be back in a few hours." Randy said, smiling. _She looks amazing._

"Okay. No problem." Sam stared at Randy's black hummer. She saw Jessica sitting in the passenger seat. "Is that her?"

Randy turned around. "Yeah, that's Jessica."

"Oh." Sam said.

"Oh?"

"She's cute."

Randy let out a smirk. "We'll have to talk about this." Sam laughed. "I'll call you on my way back. I love you." The three words slipped out of his mouth. "I mean I uh…"

Samantha blushed and smiled. "Bye Randy." _I love you too…so much._

Randy walked back into his car. He had a smile on his face and was blushing a little.

" She thinks your cute." Randy said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Aw! She is too sweet." Adam responded.

Jessica laughed. "Does she really think I'm cute?" _Cute? What am I, 12?_

Randy nodded. They soon reached the hotel where most of the other superstars were staying. Randy parked his car and got on the bus with Jessica and Adam.

"Jessica! Jessica sit here!" Eve said, waving her hands in the air. Jessica looked at Randy who gave her the okay to sit there. Hunter sat next to Jessica. Randy went and sat with Ted and Maryse.

Randy explained to Ted everything that happened between him and Sam.

"Dude, I think you really do still love her." Ted said. Maryse nodded her head in agreement.

Randy sighed. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Follow your heart. You like Jessica. But you love Samantha."

Randy looked at the window. He just realized a huge mistake he made. He invited Jessica. Jessica was going to meet Sam. Sam was going to meet Jessica. Big trouble was about to go down.

Meanwhile Hunter was talking to Jessica.

"You've got to tell him soon."

"I will…next time I see him. Hey, do you know anything about Randy and Sam's divroce?" Jessica was curious.

"Uh, not too much." Hunter started. "Randy was the one who asked for it. He's really private. But, he said he didn't feel what he felt when they first got married. And he kept going back and forth if he should go through it or not."

Jess nodded. She thought to herself. _Does he still love her?_

~after the match and bus ride back home.~

It was about 11 P.M. Adam had fallen asleep in the back of Randy's hummer and Jessica had her eyes closed, but was still awake. Randy decided to call Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said picking up the phone.

"Hey Sam? It's Randy. I'm gonna be there soon."

"Okay."

"So about earlier, I didn't mean to.. I mean, I just don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel." Sam said.

"I…I think I meant it."

Sam smiled. "We'll talk later." She hung up and so did Randy. He let out a huge sigh when he reached her house. He grabbed Alanna.

"I can't really talk now. Adam and Jess are sleeping in the car." Randy said.

"Call me tomorrow." Sam said. "Night."

Randy quickly drove home and woke Jessica and Adam up. Adam dragged himself to bed, while Jessica was wide awake. She went up straight to bed while Randy put Alanna in her crib. When he went to his room he saw Jessica, who seemed to be sleeping. He decided this was a good time to call Sam. He went downstairs and pressed "2". He had her on speed dial.

"Randy." Samantha said.

"Sam."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I..I don't know."

"Randy, I still love you. Even after the divorce, I still love you."

Randy leaned up against a wall. "I love you too Samantha."

"So why are you with her?"

"Sam, I just gotta figure this out." He bit his lip.

Sam was on the brink of tears. "O…okay. See you Friday." She hung up the phone.

Randy sighed. He decided to go to bed. He had to sleep this off. He climbed into bed with a not sleeping Jessica.

"Everything okay?" Jessica mumbled.

"Yeah.." Randy lied. Everything was not okay. Jessica wrapped her arms around Randy and started to kiss his neck. "Not tonight." Jessica pulled back and looked the other direction. Randy felt her pain. He was hoping it was something else kissing him, not Jessica.

* * *

**DRAMAAAAA! I hope you enjoy this! Next chapter is the PAR-TAY. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter starts on Friday, so it's Alanna's birthday party day!

* * *

**

Jessica woke up before anyone else did every day. She was an early bird. She took a quick shower and went downstairs to make herself eggs. She got a phone call from Shawn.

"Hello?" Jessica said, cracking an egg.

"Hey. I just reached the hotel where Hunter is staying. Are you staying here too?" Shawn asked, dragging his bags into his new hotel room.

"Oh, uh no." Jessica said, stopping everything she was going. "Can we maybe meet up to eat breakfast? I have a lot I need to tell you…"

"I hope it's all good."

"Uh-huh. So in like 30 minutes?"

"Okay." Shawn said. Jessica and Shawn decided on the location. An IHOP a few minutes away from the hotel Shawn was staying at. Jessica was about to call a taxi when Randy came down. He was confused on where she was going.

"Oh, um, I'm meeting Shawn for breakfast." Jessica said.

"No problem." Randy said. He seemed annoyed. "Need a ride?"

"A taxi is coming, so I'm good."

"Alright." Randy walked back upstairs. He didn't want to send Jessica mixed singles when his heart clearly wasn't in it.

"Wait." Jessica said, running up after Randy. "What time is the party today?"

"12." He continued his way back upstairs.

"Bye." Jessica said faintly before walking outside towards the taxi.

Jessica came up from behind Shawn and hugged him. "Hey!" Shawn said, walking alongside Jess into the IHOP.

"Hey." Jessica smiled and sat down.

"So what's new?" Shawn took a sip of his black coffee.

Jessica sighed. "Randy Orton."

"…Orton?" Shawn was beyond confused.

"We've been going out for about a week. I've been staying with him." _Wow, did I really just come out and say that?_

Shawn's eyes widened. "Wh..oh, okay?" Jess nodded. "Well, he's a great guy, for sure. But I…" Shawn stopped.

"You what Shawn?"

"I don't think he's over Samantha. I mean they were so in love together. He would bring her along all the time, take her on the road. And they have Alanna and it just seems like he wasn't even sure if divorce was the answer."

Jessica grew upset. She was in a love triangle now. "Yeah, but, I don't know."

They siblings ate breakfast, avoiding the topic of Randy. Shawn and Jessica went back to his hotel. They hung out a bit there until Jess realized the time.

"12:30? I've gotta go." Jessica yelled, grabbing her belongings.

"I'll drive you." Shawn said, grabbing the keys to his rental car.

The two soon reached Samantha's house. Her gate to the backyard was opened with a sign that said "Alanna's 2nd birthday!" and an arrow pointing to the backyard. Jessica got out the car and waved bye to her brother as he pulled out the driveway.

Jessica was wearing shorts and a lacey tank top with sandals. She had just realized she didn't get Alanna a gift! _Great, Randy's really gonna like you now._ She shook her head. She arrived in the backyard to see tons of people and food. She was Randy, Alanna and Sam together. They were all sitting on a bench. Alanna was on Sam's lap and Randy had his arm around Sam.

Jessica took a deep breath and walked up to them. "Hey!" She squatted down to get to Alanna's eye level. "Hey birthday girl!" Randy smiled and looked over at Samantha. She had a smug look on her face.

Randy stood up and grabbed Jess's hand. He took her to the kitchen so they could talk privately. Once they got there, he kissed her. She smiled a little.

"Hey. Did you tell Shawn?" Randy asked.

"Yeah and he isn't sure about us. No one is! Not even me." Jessica was getting upset.

"What? Why?"

"Randy, I'm not blind. Your heart is clearly taken."

Randy grabbed her by the waist. "Me and Sam have history. We have a daughter together."

Jessica looked down at his "Samantha" tattoo. "What are you gonna do about that?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm with you right now, not Sam. Just enjoy the party. It's Alanna's day." Randy put his arm around Jess's waist and walked out with her. Sam was talking to her mom with Alanna. Randy walked up to his parents.

"Mom, Dad. This is Jessica." Randy said.

Jessica stook her hand out. "Hi! Nice to meet you guys."

His parents both shook her head. "It's nice to meet you too." Randy's mom said.

"Randy!" Sam called from behind. With her hands, she told Randy to come. "Excuse me guys." Randy said, leaving Jessica alone with his parents.

"So, Jessica? How did you and Randy meet?" Cowboy Bob Orton asked.

"Well, I recently joined the Raw roaster."

"Oh yes! No wonder you look so familiar. Shawn's sister, right?"

Jessica nodded.

Meanwhile, Randy was with Sam and Alanna, talking to her parents.

"It's nice to see you two together again." Samantha's mom said, smiling.

"Together?" Randy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Or, I mean, as friends now." Sam's mom said, correcting herself.

Samantha smiled and looked up at Randy. Randy was smiling back. "I think its cake time." Randy said, walking into the kitchen. He soon came out with a vanilla cake, drenched in vanilla and pink icing. The cake had roses all around it and "Happy 2nd Birthday, Alanna!" right in the center. Randy placed the cake down and everyone gathered around. Alanna was placed right beside the cake with her mother and father on both sides. Everyone began to sing. As soon as the finished, Randy and Sam helped Alanna blow out the candles.

Randy cut the cake up and handed one to Jessica and they both sat.

Jessica was faking her smile. She was miserable. Her boyfriend was still in love with his ex. She was just his side note.

"Jess…" Randy said.

* * *

**Will Randy and Samantha get back together? Hm…gotta read the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, thank you for everyone who reviewed and follows!

* * *

**

"Randy." Jess said in return. She always got lost in his blue eyes.

"I do…." Randy was cut off by the call of Samantha.

"Randy! Say goodbye." Samantha said. People were beginning to leave the party. Randy and Jess stared into each other's eyes a bit more before he got up. Jessica was left alone, yet again.

"Wait." Jess said, grabbing Randy's arm. "I'm gonna call Shawn and leave with him. I'll meet you back at your house." Randy nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." Randy said. He walked over to Sam and began saying bye to the rest of the party guests. Soon, Randy was left with Alanna, Sam, and a huge mess.

"I'll go put Alanna upstairs and then I'll down and help you clean." Randy said, grabbing Alanna. He walked up the stairs to her pink room and placed her inside her white crib. He looked around the room. To his surprise, he saw a lot of pictures of himself. He picked up a picture off the nightstand. It was from Alanna's first birthday. He smiled and quickly went back downstairs. Sam had pretty much cleaned everything up.

"There you are!" Sam said. "I practically did everything!" she joked around.

Randy grabbed the trash bags. "I'll do this." He went to the front and tossed the bags to the side of the curb. When he came back to the backyard, Samantha hugged him out of nowhere.

"The party was great! Alanna is growing up so fast." Samantha said, still in the hug.

Randy smiled and put his hands on her hips. "She is." He smiled.

Randy and Sam stared at each other, their faces getting closer. Sam closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Randy did the same. Soon their lips touched and were in make out mode. Samantha pulled away. "Wait…upstairs." She said, holding Randy's hand are taking him to her bedroom.

They were soon all over Sam's bed, taking each other's clothes off. Randy was kissing her neck. "Are we really about to do this?" Sam asked, stroking Randy's back.

"Mmmhmm." Randy said, continuing to kiss her neck.

"What about Jessica?"

"Who?" Randy said, now kissing her lips. They began to do the dirty. {sex, haha.}

Samantha rolled off of Randy. They were both breathing hard. "Like old times." Randy said, turning to Sam. She smiled back.

"So what does this mean? You can't keep dragging me and Jessica along."

Randy nodded. "I should go."

Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels was in his hotel room, hugging his crying sister. She had just explained to him everything that happened at the party and how she felt.

"There, there." Shawn said, patting his baby sister on the back. She continued to sob. "Everything will be alright; you were too good for him." Shawn sighed. If he had knew this before he asked her out, he would have warned her.

Hunter walked in and was so confused. "Orton." Mouthed Shawn and Hunter immediately understood. But Shawn didn't know that he knew. Jessica ran off to the bathroom and explained to Hunter why Jess was crying.

"Yeah..uh.." Hunter started. "Everyone kinda knew…"

Shawn was enraged! "And nobody told me? So I get to deal with her crying?"

"Shawn, relax man! Jessica had to tell you herself, we all tried to warn her. Me, Eve, but she did what he heart wanted."

Shawn was still upset; he didn't know what to do. He ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks for looking after her." He gave Hunter a hug.

Randy just got home to find Adam and Chris watching T.V. He joined them, with Alanna in his hands. "Guys…" Randy began. He placed Alanna down at the ground, by his feet. Adam and Chris looked at each other. "Me and Sam..we.."

Randy was cut off by Chris. "You guys did it." He just knew. Randy nodded. "So what now? Tell Jessica it's over?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I love being with both of them.."

"But you love Sam. Dude, just face it. Divorce wasn't what you and Samantha should have done." Adam said.

Randy felt a tug at his pants. He looked down to see Alanna giggling and smiling, while holding on to Randy's leg. Randy picked her up. "I shouldn't have broken the three of us up.." He kissed Alanna on the cheek and walked upstairs.

"Sounds kinda familiar, Chris." Adam started. "You and a girl named Barbie..better known as Kelly Kelly." Adam joked around.

"Shut up, Adam." Chris grunted.

Randy sat on his bed, with Alanna in his arms, looking through his wedding album. He smiled at the old days, when everything was good. He soon heard a light knock on the door to see Jessica. Randy kicked the album under his bed. "Jessica."

"Randy. I..Tell me the truth." Jessica began.

"The truth?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

Jess nodded. "Between you and Sam. Do you still love her?" Tears were forming in her eyes. She was about to hear something she wasn't interested in.

Randy looked down and licked him lips. "Me and Sam..we uh, we had sex today." Jessica started to cry. "She loves me and." He took a deep breath, "and I love her."

Jessica began to cry really hard. So hard that Alanna even began to cry. Randy started to gently shush her and she became alright.

"How could you?" Jessica screamed. She can over to her suitcase to pack everything up.

"Jess! Can we talk about this?"

"No, Randy! You are such a jerk!"

"C'mon, hear me out!"

"I never want to see you again!" Jessica grabbed her suitcase and ran downstairs. Randy looked at the window to see Shawn's rental car parked in his driveway. He soon saw a crying Jessica walk out the door into the car.

Randy walked over to Alanna's room and put Alanna in her crib. He sat down in the rocking chair right by her and dialed a number into his phone.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Hey." Samantha said back.

"So…" Randy smiled. "How about I take the family out to dinner tonight? My two favorite girls."

Samantha smiled and began blushing. "It would mean the world to me."

* * *

**TWISTTTT. Honestly, this whole time I was gonna make Jess/Randy work it out, but I decided not to. Anyways, probably one or two more chapters left. **


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST CHAPTER! ahh, it has been bitter sweet.**

**

* * *

**

Over the weekend, Randy spent a lot of time with Samantha and Alanna. While Jessica was crying all weekend.

It was Monday night now, show time. Randy was stretching backstage, when Shawn came into the locker room. They stared at each other.

"Look, Shawn, I am truly sorry about Jessica. I never meant to hurt her." Randy said.

"It's alright." Shawn didn't really know what else to say. "Hey, congrats on getting back with Samantha." Randy smiled back.

Randy was walking down the hall when he bumped into Jessica. She got up and quickly started to walk away. Randy jogged a little to catch up with her. "Jess, wait!"

"Randy, stop! I don't want to talk to you anymore." Jessica stopped. She knew she couldn't keep running away from Randy.

"I am really sorry about everything that happened between us. I want to let you know that I never wanted to hurt you." Randy said.

Jessica was on the brink of crying. She didn't know what to say. "I really liked you Randy." She walked into the diva's locker room.

Randy sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Chris Jericho. "Things will be okay in a bit. Trust me, I've been there." Chris was telling the truth. He got a little too close to Kelly Kelly, even though he is married. He had to call things off before everything got to crazy. Kelly was heartbroken.

"Thanks man." Randy said.

Randy went back to the locker room and taped up his wrists. He took a deep breath and went out. His match against Sheamus was next. Jessica watched from backstage. She had so many mixed emotions. She was hurt, but she didn't want to lose Randy. Randy quickly captured the victory and went backstage. He grabbed a bottle of water and continued his way to the back.

He bumped into Jessica again. Her match was up, she was tagging with Eve to face Maryse and Alicia Fox. "Sorry." Randy said. Jessica continued her way to the entrance. "Good luck." Randy said.

Jessica went out there and faked her smile. She wasn't happy, just miserable. After her loss, she knew what she had to do. She walked straight to the superstars' locker room. She spotted Randy and asked if they could talk. He nodded and walked out into the hall.

"I can't do this anymore!" Jessica screamed.

"Do what?"

"I can't bare to see you and not be able to talk to you." Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Randy! I don't care anymore if I can't be with you, I just want to be your friend now. Is that too much to ask for?" Jessica began crying.

Randy hugged her. He felt sympathy for her. He broke her heart. "We can be friends." Randy said smiling. Jessica hugged him tightly for a few more seconds before letting go.

A few months have passed since Jessica and Randy's breakup. Randy was planning his second wedding, to Samantha. And Jessica? Well Jessica was about to meet someone new.

Jessica just won the diva's championship for the first time. She was so excited. She was running and bouncing around all backstage, when she bumped into a tall man.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jessica said.

"It's no problem." The man said. "Congrats on winning your first title!"

"Thanks!" Jessica responded with a huge smile.

"Wanna go out and celebrate?"

"I'd love that." Jessica said.

Jessica and John Morrison both had smiles on their faces, as they left the arena to go out on their first date.

* * *

**FIN! I hope you all liked it. I'm starting a new fan fic of Jack Swagger and John Cena becoming step brothers. **


End file.
